510 Hyberital Barbar Adesican, C.
Hyberital Barbar Adesican (born -96, died -25) Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. "Either the destruction of the Roaman fleet in a storm or the defeat of the Naechisians outside Oepheram by Hyberital Barbar Adesican and Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel seems to have inspired Coltal to return to Crylalt." "Coltal stood for election as Marshal, intending to serve under Hyberital Barbar Adesican in his Prician campaign." "Barbar's systematic raiding strategy was intended to grind down Naechisian resistance largely by forcing its vassal states into surrender through starvation. Barbar was also preoccupied by the spiralling situation back in Scalify, and so had little time to fraternise with Coltal. After one campaign season, Barbar returned to Scalify to defend Roam, leaving his subordinates to squabble over relative ranks and strategies." "Coltal took no sides during the First Civil War following Hyberital Barbar Adesican's peace settlement at the end of the Provincial War" 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural joined the legion of Hyberital Barbar Adesican on the northern front against Scrutany, aware that a political career in Roam was almost impossible without extensive military experience. After Roam-Beast dealt the Greater Scrutan-Beast a savage blow, Barbar captured a number of wells in Scrutan territory, and raided the Scrutan countryside mercilessly. Sural took part in these raids, particularly around the Gargan Lake between the Sproletan, Scrutan and Heban wells. He gained a reputation for living a rough life, often forgoing sleeping in a comfortable location that he might gain a strategic advantage." "Sural used his term in office to push for greater Senatorial oversight of the war, concerned that the Consuls would make decisions based on personal glory rather than the best interests of Roam. He emphasised that Roam had never before faced an enemy of such comparable strength, or a war either over or at sea. In particular, he pushed against the growing influence of Hyberital Barbar Adesican and his supporters in the Senate. He worried that the demands of the war and the military successes of Barbar, who he did not doubt was a visionary genius, would leave fertile ground for a return to the days of the Kings of Roam." "Additionally, for the first time in Roaman history, soldiers — and, increasingly, sailors and marines — in Crylalt had not returned to their homes for the harvest, leaving many of their farms and livelihoods to fall into disuse and disrepair. Sural was one of the voices that had pushed for these soldiers to be compensated from the public purse for their service, especially as the war in Crylalt was proving to be far less glamorous and profitable than most Roamans had hoped." "It is possible that he was assigned to this posting due to his outspoken criticism in the Senate of Hyberital Barbar Adesican's invasion of Pricia and the growing role and independence of Marshals. His argument that Barbar, serving as Marshal, had no right to command an independent legion for any extended period did not endear him to many of his contemporaries who saw the expansion of the role of Marshal from a largely civic and subordinate role to that of a commander able to achieve personal glory as an opportunity to further their own careers." ". Hyberital Barbar Adesican had returned from Pricia to escort Roam-Beast, despite having no official commanding capacity. Sural openly castigated Barbar for his glory-seeking behaviour, and demanded that the ransom for Coltal Candoam not be paid." "Consul Chinless Latavyal Juctor Candoam fought the Southern Provincial Army to a stalemate in Nelunty, while Marshals Hyberital Barbar Adesican and Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel escorted Roam-Beast. Acting without authority from the Senate, Barbar offered all provincial citizens in Scalify (including Inachria) a peace deal, promising no repercussions against any rebels if they would lay their weapons down in return for a vote in all Roaman elections. The rebels agreed, and the Senate retroactively approved the deal, despite the vociferous protests of Sural and his allies in the faction which was known as the Eminents. Sural was outraged that Barbar had acted unilaterally as the head of state of Roam without being vested with such power by the Senate or people of Roam — although his opponents pointed out that Sural had in fact argued for the franchise to be extended to the majority of these citizens when he had previously served as Sentinel, and was guilty of hypocrisy. Sural's insistence that the manner of how the deal was struck undermined the very terms it offered went unappreciated by most, who were simply glad to see the war in Scalify come to an end. Unfortunately for them, the conclusion of the Provincial War laid the foundations for the First Civil War, when Roaman forces faced each other on the battlefield for the first time in history" " Sural decided that, despite his disagreements with Hyberital Barbar Adesican, now elected as Consul, and the Senate, he could not condone such an action. He sent Machyal a letter insisting that the internal disputes of Roam were not to be decided with blood but with words. News that his Eminent allies in the Senate had come to physical blows against their opponents as Sarevir's army had approached disheartened him, and he sent them orders to desist and take measures to de-escalate the situation. Though Sarevir and Barbar's armies met on the battlefield and drew up ranks, they did not close to battle. After several days of manoeuvring to a stalemate, Sarevir broke off from shadowing Roam-beast to raid wealthy Inachria and resupply his somewhat unruly army." "Desperate to see a peaceful resolution to the conflict, Sural stood as Sentinel for the following year, returning to Roam at age forty-five. His overtures helped bring Machyal to the negotiating table. The resulting deal between the Consuls Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Hyberital Barbar Adesican and the troublesome Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel was utterly abhorrent to Sural, and soured his relationship with Machyal. Barbar, now seventy years old and of failing health, was to be installed as Consul for the duration of the war in Crylalt, where the Roamans had lost considerable ground in the past several years; Machyal would be granted a permanent role as Marshal and lead the war as Barbar had before returning from Pricia, as well as receiving a second triumph for his role in the Provincial War; Renyal, Machyal's cousin, was to act as a moderating force between the two of them for as long as the two held their positions, also as an unelected Consul. Sural could not believe that Machyal, a man who had marched on Roam to stop Barbar from acting unconstitutionally, would allow the establishment of three offices of unelected and unrestrained power in Roam. Sural, in his role as Sentinel, vetoed the proposition from being discussed in Roam. He published an excoriating treatise underlining his objections, and how the role of the Sentinel had been established by the continued pressures of the common citizens of Roam to keep the Senate and magistrates of Roam within their constitutional bounds. Sural's insistence on constitutional procedure did not enamour him to many, who saw any peace deal as preferable to losing the war in Crylalt, and to continued conflict in Scalify between Roaman armies needed elsewhere. Graffiti cropped up in prominent locations in Roam describing Sural as a Panth, evoking the violence of the legendary Panth Insurrection, or an Oscumy, threatening a repeat of the lynchings of the overweening Oscumy Brothers over thirty years before. Sural was outmatched, with the political might of both Barbar and Machyal's supporters set against him, and the atmosphere bristling with a very real threat of violence. Sural's veto was circumvented by the calling of a surprise meeting of the Senate by both Consuls, which was attended by enough of his political opponents, who were informed of its intention beforehand, to achieve quorum and pass the motion into law before Sural could arrive." "The campaigning season was moderately successful, with Machyal making steady territorial gains along the Crylaltian coastline, but unable to draw Osa Tusk or his Crylaltian allies into a pitched battle. Progress was halted by the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam, throwing the peace agreement from the end of the civil war into disarray. Machyal returned to Roam to have himself confirmed as suffect Consul, and — much as when Barbar himself had left Pricia to defend Roam at the outbreak of the Provincial War — his commanders fell into squabbling in his absence." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "In the year of the Consuls Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel and Hyberital Barbar Adesican, Degnal returned home from the seas of Crylalt to attend the funeral of his mother. While he was in Roam, almost the entire Roaman fleet was lost, partially in an engagement with the Naechisian fleet, and partially from being driven into a storm whilst trying to avoid the Naechisians, whose superior seamanship allowed them to escape largely unharmed." "Degnal returned to the seas, transporting and supplying the ever-increasing number of legions needed to pursue the war in Crylalt. He was part of the fleet that passed through the Kyraspan Strait into the Dedissan Sea to support Hyberital Barbar Adesican's invasion of Pricia." "Degnal and the fleet stayed with Hyberital Barbar Adesican, wary of the loyalties of many of their own Provincial seamen to Roam but not to Barbar." "Hearing of this defeat, Hyberital Barbar Adesican returned with a detachment of his invasion force to Scalify to escort Roam." "Degnal did not take a side during Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel's first march on Roam. Hyberital Barbar Adesican's peace deal with the Provincials offended Degnal, robbing him of the vengeance he sought against the rebels, but Degnal had served alongside Barbar in the campaign in Pricia, respected him as a man and a leader, and could not condone treason against him. Machyal was an uncle of Degnal's, as his half-father was Degnal's father's father, but the two men had never really interacted." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Shortly after Scruval's birth, Hyberital Barbar Adesican, serving as Consul after a successful term as Governor of Straecy opposing the Scrutans to the north, captured much of the province of Scrutany in the wake of Roam-Beast's vicious attack on Scrutan-Beast." "The following year, when Hyberital Barbar Adesican and Machyal Sarevir Voriel defeated the Naechisians attempting to relieve Oepheram" "Scruval used his talents for organisation and planning to co-ordinate the incoming shipments, building granaries to store the grain and distribute it amongst the soldiery. His efforts earned him the gratitude of the men, and the respect of the commanders, including the Consul Gobby Pampal Fural. Hyberital Barbar Adesican sent Scruval a letter congratulating him for his initiative, and offered him a position within his planned invasion force of Pricia, which Scruval declined graciously." "Scruval's intention of returning from Crylalt to aid Roam was ended by Hyberital Barbar Adesican, who ended the Provincial War by granting the vote to all Provincial citizens. He wrote to Scruval, ordering him to remain in Crylalt and continue his requisition efforts, which Hyberital would aid from Roam, and promised that the following year Scruval would be chosen as an Officer. Scruval obeyed Hyberital's commands, but the plans were disrupted by the outbreak of the First Civil War." "Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was assigned to the Varcian Well in Straecy by Hyberital Barbar Adesican, and his husband Aloof Prellal Juctor served as one of Hyberital Barbar Adesican's Marshals" "Scruval had gained a reputation as a logistician, and served as Bursar in the second year of the Consuls or Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Hyberital Barbar Adesican, aged twenty-nine. He proposed a stricter system of tax collection and grain supply from the provincial Governors, who had been operating on a more independent basis of negotiating their dues to Roam each year, resulting in wildly fluctuating supplies and open corruption between Senators, tax collection agencies and Governors which Scruval had seen first-hand since his earliest days. Scruval's suggestion to bring tax collection under the purview of the Roaman magistrates such as Bursars or Administrators was seen as a perverse power-grab and an attack on the Roaman business class, with many deriding him as a theoretician who read too many Issycrian treatises and didn't live in the real world. Scruval's own half-father, who was assigned that year to the Zearchisian Well in Further Inachria, took the suggestion as a personal attack on his honour during his time as a Governor, and denounced his half-son in stinging terms. Scruval's proposals did have Hyberital Barbar Adesican's broad support, but any hope of progress died with the Consul." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Early in the war, Young Tavengal Voriel-Otibryal Qualens (grandson to Pillager Otibryal) and Old Scruval Sarevir Juctor served alongside one another as Consuls, during which time Old Scruval forced the Fuscrites into a pitched battle around the Tividian Well and routed them. Old Scruval would go on to serve as Consul five times, and become both Conduit and Patriarch of Sarevir. Later in the Second Fuscrite War he would fight alongside a young Hyberital Barbar Adesican against the Scrutans and Straequians, and survived long enough to serve as Consul during the Inachironic War. " "When Machyal was seven, his elder sister Amby married Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, son of the Triumphant hero of the Inachironic War Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir and the Consul (and elder brother of Hyberital Barbar Adesican) Hessal Barbar Adesican, and Varbal Qualens Candoam, son of the Consuls Sepsidal Qualens Juctor and Droning Ormanal Candoam Voriel. " "The second year of the siege, Machyal's father was elected Consul alongside the famous Hyberital Barbar Adesican, and made sure that he would not be eclipsed by the heroic Companion general, who had fought as a young man in the Second Fuscrite War alongside his grandfather Old Scruval Sarevir Juctor. When news arrived of a Naechisian relief force, led by Mizrem Hoof, massing to break the siege, Machyal and Hyberital constructed a line of contravallation to prevent the incoming forces from reaching the city. Hoof, frustrated by being unable to join his forces to the garrison, attempted to destroy the supply dump in nearby Aedam, but was stymied by a cavalry force detached from the siege by Machyal. When the garrison, seeing the numbers besieging them had decreased, attempted to break out of Oepheram, they were beaten badly by Hyberital, although some troops escaped to join Hoof's army. Hoof met the combined forces of Machyal and Hyberital in a pitched battle, and was roundly defeated. Young Machyal watched the battle from the camp on a nearby hilltop, appreciating the flanking manoeuvres of his father's cavalry and the dramatic morale effects of Hyberital Barbar Adesican's style of command. Its garrison defeated and the relief force annihilated, Oepheram fell soon afterwards. The Roaman forces lost their discipline and sacked the city. This was when Machyal first learned of the reality of war, seeing the streets run with blood, children thrown from rooftops and defenceless women cowering while drunken soldiers fought over who would rape them next. It seemed a long way from the dusty glory of the battle as seen from a distant hilltop. He was just eleven years old. At the year's end, Machyal's father was granted a triumph alongside Hyberital Barbar Adesican, and granted the cadet branch of Machyal-Sarevir, renaming both young Machyal and Hessal. Young Machyal, who was held aloft by the soldiers who adored him, found it hard to reconcile the cheering crowds of Roam with the despicable acts of the legions in Oepheram. Indeed, the vicious depravity of the Roamans in their first great victory in Crylalt, although cathartic after a long and arduous siege, only served to harden the Crylaltians against them, which would prolong future sieges and grind much of the Crylaltian campaign to a frustrating halt." "Following his Triumph, Machyal's father was assigned to the Felegrin Well in the Roaman Province administered by the Senate. Although intended as a reward, the elder Machyal felt that the post was an attempt by supporters of Hyberital Barbar Adesican to remove him from the Crylaltian theatre, where the ageing general was in danger of being outshone." "The good news was quickly overshadowed by reports that the legion of the Consul Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor had been defeated at the Tividian Well by the Southern Provincial Army, and that Hyberital Barbar Adesican had left his campaign in Pricia and landed in Scalify. Moody Machyal was furious that the old man had abandoned the war abroad to come home and overshadow him at home, especially when the Senate ordered him to turn his army over to be commanded by Barbar. When Proud Machyal suggested to his father in front of his senior officers that they should do whatever was best for the Republic, he received a blow across the face so hard that it drew blood. He learned not to speak when his father descended into his rages, such as when the Senate was informed that the Consul Gibral Anyly Adesican and the Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam Craven Coltal Candoam had been captured in a disastrous defeat in Pricia which completely upended the momentum of the war in Crylalt. Moody Machyal camped his army at the Felegrin Well and stayed put for the winter, forcing Barbar to levy fresh forces and recall veterans to escort Roam-Beast. The following year, Proud Machyal's older sister was married to Amal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, son of the Consuls Otibryal Voriel-Cuinsal Adesican and Amal Sarevir Candoam. The Consul Hyberital Sarevir was sent by the Senate to negotiate with Moody Machyal, who had been elected as Marshal despite not standing in an attempt to placate him and free up his army. On occasions when the Consul was not able to find or reason with Moody Machyal, he would talk instead with Proud Machyal, who he found to be a more amenable character. The other Consul Chinless Latavyal Juctor Candoam marched south to pin down the Southern Provincial Army while Hyberital Barbar Adesican, as Marshal, escorted Roam-Beast. Chinless Latavyal was unable to defeat the rebels convincingly, and a series of stalemates ate up most of the campaigning season. The Naechisians under Osa Tusk and Inachiron had defeated the Kyraspans defending the Kyraspan Strait, and were rolling back hard-won Roaman gains in Crylalt while the focus of Roam was in Scalify. Moody Machyal began to march his army south to find the Southern Provincial Army when Hyberital Barbar Adesican unilaterally offered the Provincials a peace deal which gave all citizens (including Inachrians) the vote, in order that the war could end as quickly as possible. Moody Machyal and many Familials and Eminents were outraged at this unconstitutional and presumptuous behaviour. Moody Machyal began to march his army towards Roam itself in order to prevent the election of Barbar as Consul to ratify the peace terms. The threat of civil war caused fist-fighting to break out in the Senate between Eminents, who favoured aristocratic Senatorial oversight and backed Moody Machyal, and Reformists, who preferred transferring greater powers to democratically elected magistrates such as Barbar." "Proud Machyal wintered with his father's army on the border of Nelunty and Fuscry. His father failed to convince the local Governors Edgy Pronimal Juctor Qualens and Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor to support his cause and supply his army, but he could not afford to raid the local Scalifian countryside and souring public opinion against him. As a result, Moody Machyal's army suffered a bitter and hungry winter in the windswept hills. Proud Machyal made sure to expose himself to the same hardships as his father's men, and they loved him for it. He learned more than ever that morale was hugely important in rough times, and that his father's rash actions and lack of diplomatic outreach trickled down into real hardship for his men. During the winter, when Proud Machyal came of age, he was married to Anylyal Panth Galvens through Nusal's Donimy Juctor, daughter of Eager Nusal Juctor Sarevir. Although not a successful political figure, Anylyal was a dependable man and who had served Moody Machyal well as a soldier, adviser and friend for nearly thirty years, whereas Donimy's father was a former Marshal who had served under Moody Machyal against the Northern Provincial Army who was now a Bursar in Roam. The hope that the marriage might procure some grain for the hungry army was not fulfilled, however. Proud Machyal, though he had hoped for a more politically ambitious marriage, appreciated that the needs of his family came first. Anylyal had been like an uncle to him during his childhood, and he grew to love Donimy, who was a compassionate and devout woman. His younger sister Glumas was married to Young Paginal Qualens, son of the former Consul Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, who was serving as Governor of Scrutany, and the Scrutan businessman Bastal Hebal. Though Moody Machyal attempted to use this marriage to arrange a caravan of supplies (and payment for his restless army) from Scrutany, the plot somehow leaked to Hyberital Barbar Adesican and was foiled. When the winter had passed, Moody Machyal's army came down from the hills to meet Roam-Beast. Hyberital Barbar Adesican had already been elected as Consul, and the peace terms with the Provincials passed into law, but Moody Machyal had no intention of letting the matter go. Though Barbar's army protecting Roam was an untested and incoherent mixture of veterans and inexperienced recruits, Machyal's own army, though well trained and experienced, was depleted and not in fighting shape following the harsh winter. Both commanders knew each other well from their campaign in Crylalt, and would not underestimate the other's talents. As such, the two armies trailed Roam-Beast at a safe distance from one another for months. On several occasions the two generals determined that the terrain suited a battle, but when the battle lines were drawn up neither fancied their chances. Soldiers would joke that they recognised their opposite number in the ranks drawn up against them. Proud Machyal took part in the scouting expeditions that would search for locations to make camp each day, and they grew to know the scouts of the enemy who would be searching for the same thing. The scouts would often chase each other away from prime locations, but they very rarely actually came to violence. The total numbers of casualties across the whole summer were very low, and all from minor skirmishes. Machyal recognised that, though his army became healthier over the summer, Barbar had the advantage in provisions and was also able to train up his men to a reasonable standard. Every day shifted the balance of power away from him and towards Barbar, but he could not afford to fight a battle he did not think he had a chance of winning, and he could not back down. More than anything, he could not afford another winter of starvation and discontent. His head was turned by Inachria, a rich, soft target untouched by the Provincial War. As the weather turned cold, he marched his men south to raid the lands of the blameless Inachrians, never having fought a battle against his nemesis Hyberital Barbar Adesican. The Reaving of Inachria, as it became known, was a political disaster for Moody Machyal. Proud Machyal said what he could to his father, fully aware of the repercussions that had Roam had suffered in Crylalt for the sack of Oepheram, but Moody Machyal had lost control over much of his army. Hyberital Barbar Adesican could not afford to take advantage of Machyal's mistake, however, as he needed to divert forces back to Crylalt to counter the moves of Osa Tusk and Inachiron, who had begun to unite the tribes of the Crylaltian Interior against the Roaman-held coasts. Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, who had served as Marshal in the Provincial War under Moody Machyal and saved Proud Machyal's life in the Stadium, acted as a neutral party between the Consul and the rebellious general, on the advice of the Eminent Sentinel Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had served ably as a commander in Machyal's army during the Provincial War. Eventually the three met under a truce on Semural's Spine near the Hercudean Well. Moody Machyal, believing that Vulgar Renyal was a known quantity, acquiesced to his suggestion that Renyal be installed as Consul alongside Barbar until the end of the war, with the two acting to heal Scalify following the Provincial War. Moody Machyal, who needed to leave Scalify in order to allow tempers to cool, would take up the ageing Barbar's campaigns in Crylalt and then Pricia to end the war as a permanent Marshal until the war was finished." "Moody Machyal's campaigning season was interrupted by news of the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam. Afraid of what might arise from the political vacuum given the fledgeling political alliance with Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Barbar's allies in the Senate, Moody Machyal returned to Roam to seek appointment as the suffect Consul." 1187 Hessal Varagy, C. "Hessal's mother's mother's father Scruval Osty died young during the Second Fuscrite War in Old Scruval Sarevir Juctor and Hyberital Barbar Adesican's devastating pincer attack on the Scrutan and Straequian forces between the Straequian and Varcian Wells in Straecy. His wife Tersas Barbar died the year that Hessal was born."Category:Stub Category:Character Category:Dead Person Category:Person Category:Consul Category:Triumph Category:Barbar Category:Adesican Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Roaman Category:Companion Category:Victorious in Battle Category:Victorious in Battle 2 Times Category:Captain Category:Captain of Varcian Well Category:Victorious in Battle 3 Times Category:Sentinel Category:Governor Category:Governor of Straecy Category:Consul in Inachironic War Category:Victorious in Battle 4 Times Category:Captain of Crestrellian Well Category:Consul 2 Times Category:Captain of Deforite Well Category:Sentinel 2 Times Category:Marshal Category:Administrator Category:Bursar Category:Consul 3 Times Category:Consul in Crylaltian War Category:Victorious in Battle 5 Times Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Marshal 3 Times Category:Marshal 4 Times Category:Marshal 5 Times Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Consul 4 Times Category:Consul 5 Times Category:Consul 6 Times Category:Died as Consul Category:Unelected Consul Category:Consecutive Consul Category:Marshal in Provincial War Category:Consecutive Marshal Category:Divorcee